ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Alien preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors can nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. *CREDIT THE CREATOR IF NOMINATING SOMEONE ELSE'S ALIEN. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'Alien Requirements' *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. Exceptions can be made such as the information being withheld temporarily because of spoilers. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *NO IDEA THEFT ACCEPTED IN THE ALIEN. Previous Winners *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge *February: Upchuck Norris *March: Hydro-Tide ---- Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Category:Others Leapyear Created by Omi and nominated by Mr. Omi. Well, it is a leap year, isn't it? For #It's a leap year, so we must respect LEAPYEAR'S AWESOMENESS! ' ' (Wall) 20:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Against # Omi put no effort in his name whatsoever. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 12:08, March 3, 2012 (UTC) # UH is right. Leapyear, ehh. And who puts the name Leapyear with a time travelling alien? Leapyear sounds like a frog alien. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 12:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) * Those aren't valid reasons. What did you want me to call him? February 29th? Upgrade fest 2012 is here!!!!!!!!! 13:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ** Of course they're valid. Leapyear is WAY too quickly thought of. How long do you think it takes for the canon aliens to get named? BTW: February 29th is actually a good name for him...... Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 13:24, March 3, 2012 (UTC) *** It's just a name, get over it. Upgrade fest 2012 is here!!!!!!!!! 13:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) **** No, you ''get over it. I'm taking this to Roads right now. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 13:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) **** Um, atleast THAT part is valid, Omi. So be quite. **** That's not valid either. It's just a name. Upgrade fest 2012 is here!!!!!!!!! 14:51, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Comments * Category:Others Kungrate Fudo Created by Ultimatehero and nominated by Agent H. I provided a link so you won't have to type his super long awesome name in the search box. For #He's awesome. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 12:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) #Hes awsome and he dances! 'Narutosasuke124''' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:14, March 3, 2012 (UTC)(too lazy for my random signature) Against # Comments *COME ON HE'S EPIC Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 22:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Others Ultimate Rath (from BTUAM) Created by ET and nominated by paperluigi ttyd. For # Against # Comments *I don't really wanna nominate this since it it made by ET and he is blocked right now, but the art is pretty cool for it. Category:Others